The Space Between
by shipsinlove3
Summary: Bellamy has been hearing Clarke's voice over the radio for nearly two years now, but he hasn't been able to respond. What happens, when the prisoner ship that stole everything from our favorite group makes it's way to Earth? Will Raven be able to fix the radio in time for Bellamy to warn Clarke of the danger heading her way? Post Season 4 Finale.
1. Far Away

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Here's another Bellarke fanfiction I'm writing post season 4 finale. I'm really excited to see what happens with our favorite couple in the new season. I hope everyone enjoys the story and reviews. Thanks for reading.

The Space Between

Chapter 1

Far Away

Bellamy almost made it back to Earth, he almost made it back to Clarke. Her voice has been ringing in his ears for several years and now everything is silent. There's no hope to make it down now that their fuel has been depleted by that damn prisoner ship. They had ambushed them a year and a half ago, right before they were set to launch back to Earth. Drake, their leader, had sent his men to steal their supply of fuel and ransack their rations. Luckily, Monty and Murphy had stashed some of their rations in the ventilation area just in case something like that ever happened. When Drake had found out that him and Raven were the leaders of the ship, he threw them in a cell and tortured them until they broke down and told him where they were heading. Bellamy still remembers the sadistic smile on his face as he unlocked their cell and left the ship. At the time, he had been thankful that Drake never got wind of Clarke's messages from Earth. Now, he's kicking himself for letting that bastard get away.

Bellamy's heart clenches at the memory of hearing Clarke's voice for the first time, only a week before the supposed launch. Hearing her voice after five years had given him the hope back that he had lost when he had left her behind. Even though the reception had been terrible, he had known it was her voice. Bellamy shouldn't have been surprised that she'd survived the damn apocalypse. She had always been a survivor, he just wishes that he'd been by her side the whole time. Bellamy stands in front of the window where he stood nearly seven years ago watching the Earth ablaze. He had wanted to be down there with her in the inferno, burning together as they had always promised. Bellamy wishes that he could warn her now of the danger that's coming. Drake had radioed them last night to tell them that their ship was finally ready to launch after almost two years.

He's been watching them closely in that time and doesn't understand why they've waited so long to go to Earth. Bellamy had tried to ask yesterday, but Drake had disconnected communication before he gave him an answer. He sighs and hopes that Clarke doesn't get caught in the middle of whatever Drake is planning. "Bellamy." He turns to see Raven standing in the doorway. "What do you want Raven?" She walks over to him and fills the same space next to him, she did the day they had gotten to this godforsaken ship. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself again, Bellamy." Bellamy looks over at Raven, whose eyes are zeroed in on him. "What am I doing?" His eyes move to look out the window once more and his heart clenches at the thought of Clarke waiting for him to return and how heartbroken she'll be when he doesn't. "You pinning over Clarke won't get that radio fixed in the control room. I've been tinkering with the connection and I think I'm close to figuring it out. So, get your sorry ass in gear and meet me there in five minutes." Bellamy's heart stops as Raven turns to leave. Being able to warn Clarke is the only thing he cares about and he at least has to try. He owes her that much for leaving her behind.

Bellamy makes his way down the hall to the control room. He's not sure what he's feeling, but he knows that his emotions are everywhere. The possibility of not only warning Clarke about the immediate danger coming her way, but also having conversations with her again, makes him feel both excited and fearful. Bellamy knows that he can't afford not to be focused right now. As Clarke would say, he has to use his head instead of his heart. He takes a breath, before he walks into the control room. Static is filling the space and he walks over to Raven who's still tinkering with the wires. "What do we got?" Raven turns to face him. "Well, so far, I've managed to rewire most of the damaged wires, I just need your help to rig everything together." Bellamy nods at her words. "What do you want me to do?" Raven gives him a smile. "That's more like it Blake, now, I need you to hold the base steady while I rig everything, you think you can do that?" He nods and holds the base as still as he can. Raven begins to work her magic and he prays that everything comes together. He knows that Clarke and Maddi's life depend on it. Bellamy smiles as he thinks about the young nightblood that Clarke's mentioned in several of her transmissions. She had taken Maddi under her wing and she's been training her to defend herself. Bellamy hopes that the training will be enough to save them, if Raven can't get this fixed. "Alright, I think I've got it, you can let go of the base slowly." Bellamy gently places the base down and backs away from the table. "Clarke's next transmission is due in about an hour, right?" Bellamy nods at her words. "Yeah, about that." Raven sighs to herself. "We'll try to get through then." She turns to him, her face growing serious. "But Bellamy, it's cutting it close." Bellamy's stomach twists at her words. "I know." Raven gives him a small smile, as they wait for Clarke's next transmission.

They wait an hour and a half, Bellamy pacing the room the entire time. He can feel Raven's eyes on him, but he doesn't care. Clarke is in trouble and it's all his fault. "Blake, calm down, maybe she's late transmitting today." Bellamy stops and shakes his head. "Somethings wrong Raven, I hope they didn't get to her before…" The radio comes alive and his heart stops. Raven picks up the receiver. "Clarke come in, it's Raven." There's a moment of pure static and Bellamy finds himself holding his breath. She has to be okay, or he'll never forgive himself. "R-a-v-e-n." Bellamy's heart skips a beat as he rushes towards the radio. Raven gives him a smile as she hands him the receiver. "Clarke, can you hear me?" He let's go of the clicker on the receiver and more static meets him. "B-e-l-l-a-m-y?" Bellamy can't help but smirk at the way she said his name, even though it came out garbled. "Yeah, it's me." He watches Raven fiddle with one of the wires and turn to him with a nod. "Bellamy, where are you?" Bellamy's pulse starts racing and he sends Raven a smile. "I'm still in space Princess, we got intercepted by a prisoner ship that stole our fuel and most of our rations. They're heading your way, you need to get yourself and Maddi to safety now." Bellamy let's go of the clicker and tries to fight the fear out of his voice. "Their already here, you need to tell me exactly what I'm dealing with." He takes a breath and turns to Raven who's now standing next to him. "Their leader's name is Drake and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He's ruthless Clarke, he won't hesitate to torture a child." Bellamy turns and his eyes lock with Raven.

He can see the fear in her eyes and feels his own heart pounding within his chest. "I'll take her to the island and we'll figure something out. Bellamy, you said that they took your fuel, does that mean…?" He closes his eyes for a few moments, feeling both their hearts breaking in unison. Bellamy takes a long breath before he clicks the receiver. "Looks like this is our new reality Princess." Another wave of static follows. "I'll figure out a way to save you, we're still breathing, so there's always hope, right?" Bellamy can picture her sad smile in his mind and he can hear the sadness tinged in her voice. Clarke's trying to use her head, but her heart is conflicting. He smiles to himself, even though he feels like he's breaking inside. "When did you become the hopeful one?" The static sets in again. "Right around the time you became the doubtful one." Bellamy can't help but smirk to himself. "I'll radio around the same time tomorrow. Now, get to the island before Drake finds out you're there." The wave of static sets in a little thicker this time, but he can still make out her words. "Thanks…for…keeping…me…alive" Her voice vanishes and he holds the receiver to his forehead. Bellamy feels Raven put her hand on his shoulder and he turns to her. She's smiling and he's happy that he's saved Clarke for now, even with the space between them.


	2. Our Next Move

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will be from Clarke's P.O.V. and we'll see what's happening on Earth with Clarke and Maddi. Since, I can't write the proper Grounder Language, assume that they're talking to each other in that language. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Our Next Move

Clarke takes a breath as she removes her hand away from the clicker. She can hardly believe that after nearly seven years, she's finally heard the voice she's been craving to hear the most. The _only_ voice that's kept her going. Clarke gets ahold of herself and wipes the tears from her eyes. It amazes her that it only takes the sound of his voice to center her again. She knows that she needs to turn her emotions off and use her head now. Clarke turns to Maddi who's leaning against the jeep with a smile on her face. She must have overheard her conversation with Bellamy while she was drawing in the jeep and came out to listen. She walks over to her. "We have to get moving Maddi." Maddi crosses her arms and doesn't move. Clarke sighs, suddenly remembering that she's only a fourteen-year-old teenager. She knows how easy it is to forget in the world their living in, especially the post Primfya world. "What?" Maddi shakes her head. "You talked to Bellamy." Clarke nods at her words. If it was another time and place, she'd be celebrating that he'd contacted her after five years, but she doesn't have that luxury in this world. "We can talk about this later Maddi, right now, we need to get to the island." Clarke grabs her radio and gets into the driver's side of the jeep. Maddi closes the trunk and settles down in the passenger's seat. She starts the jeep and they begin their long drive to the island. The island was her home for the first two years following Primfya and now it serves as her safe house. Clarke had finally decided to leave after her lesions had healed and she was strong enough to make the trip back. She had made sure to conserve her food and store it in a storage area in the lab. Clarke didn't want to face the possibility of starvation and she had wanted to have enough for her friends and Bellamy when they came back down. She knew that the bunker had enough rations to last them for more than five years, but there wasn't a guarantee that they'd all make it out on time. At that point, she had no idea that neither the bunker nor her friend's ship would return at the five-year mark. Nevertheless, she only goes back to island when she runs out of rations and needs more to survive. Clarke wants to keep the little hope she has alive by continuing to conserve her food for the others.

Clarke welcomes the usual silence in the jeep. She turns to Maddi who's staring out the window and can't help but smirk. When she had first found her living among the ruble of Polis, she hadn't spoken a word to her for nearly a year. Clarke had tried to talk to her in Grounder Language, but she had stared back at her blankly. It had frustrated her, but she knew that she couldn't give up on the girl. Bellamy's words had come back to her and reminded her that Maddi was _her_ responsibility now. One night, after nine months of trying everything to coax her to speak, Clarke had started to tell her the story of the 100. She had watched her across the fire for days, listening intently to the story of her life. She'd light up at certain points in the story and she'd even catch her smiling at some of Bellamy's bad jokes. Clarke smiles at the memory of finally finishing the story and looking over at Maddi. She could see the tears glimmering in her eyes and her heart had clenched. Clarke had watched Maddi get up from where she was sitting and make her way over to her. She had sat next to her and turned to meet her eyes in the dim light. Maddi had put her hand over her heart. "Is this where Bellamy is?" Clarke had nodded and given her a smile. "I am his head." She had pointed to her head, just as she did to Bellamy, that final day they were together. "He is my heart." Clarke had placed her hand over Maddi's and the tears had followed. She had refused to breakdown over any of the people she had lost, most of all _him_ , but that night had finally broken her resolve.

The separation from Bellamy had made her feel like she was half a person. It had dawned on her, as she was trying to fight through those first bleak months without him, how much she had relied on Bellamy. He had been the person that had always stood by her side, helped her lead their people, reminded her that it was okay to feel, and had loved her unconditionally. The last point had kept her awake for countless nights after. Clarke still regrets not telling Bellamy how she had felt that day before they had been separated. She had so many opportunities to confess the feelings that she had locked away deep within, in fear of losing him like she had lost Finn and Lexa. "Clarke, can I ask you something?" She's taken out of her thoughts, feeling Maddi's eyes on her. "Yeah." The jeep is silent for a few moments. "Do you think there's still a chance that Bellamy and your friends will find a way back?" Her heart warms and the little hope that she's been holding onto begins to burn within her. She turns to Maddi and gives her a small smile. "If there's one thing I know about Bellamy, it's his inability to give up on anything, especially on _me_. I still have hope that he'll find a way back, I have to." Maddi nods and they continue the rest of the drive in companionable silence.

Clarke parks the jeep near the shore and hops out. She makes her way to the trunk and pulls out some of the stuff they'll need to take with them. Clarke watches Maddi grab the radio, her favorite sketchbook, and the doll that her mother had given her. When she had found Maddi, she had been clutching the doll to her chest. She had told her later that it was the only thing she had left of her mother and her former life. Clarke had understood Maddi's need to hold onto it because it was the same way she had held onto the radio. The link to her past, to the people she loved. Clarke closes the trunk and follows Maddi along the shoreline to the dock. She's thankful that the boat had survived Primfya. Clarke had initially been skeptical that it would make it, given the firestorm, but it had. She makes it to the dock and loads everything onto the boat. Maddi hops into the boat and Clarke follows suit. The two sail across, hoping to find safety from the invaders that have encroached on their land and are threatening to steal their home.


	3. Wish You Were Here

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will take us back into space and our couple will have a hard time with the fact that they may never see each other again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

Wish You Were Here

Bellamy makes his way to the radio and sits down in the chair. All day, he's been on edge about Clarke and Maddi. He prays that they made it to the island in one piece. Bellamy feels so useless being stuck up here, while Clarke is down there with that bastard and his men. He turns the radio on and static meets him. Bellamy sighs and grabs the receiver. "Clarke, come in." He lets go of the clicker and finds himself holding his breath. The thought of never hearing Clarke's voice again churns his stomach. "Bellamy, I'm here." He lets out a breath and can't help but grin. "I'm glad you both made it." Bellamy taps his fingers on the table and wonders, not for the first time, what life would have been like if he hadn't left Clarke behind. He's spent countless nights picturing them continuing to lead their people together and eventually giving in to whatever this is between them. Making a life together up here and maybe having a couple of kids. A girl that looks like her and a boy that reminds him of himself. "You doubted me?" Bellamy shakes his head at her words with a smirk. "Never, Princess." He imagines Clarke's small smile at his words. For some reason, he's always been able to make her smile, no matter what disaster they are dealing with. "We've settled in for now, no sign of Drake and his men." Bellamy nods and presses the clicker. "Do you have enough rations for you two to make it?" He waits for her to answer and prays that they survive this. "Yes, I stored some of my rations, when I thought…" Bellamy's heart clenches at her unfinished sentence. He knows how Clarke operates. She's logical and strategic, there's no way she wouldn't map out how much rations they'd need once this is all over. Clarke's always putting her people first, putting _him_ first. Bellamy clicks the receiver. "I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't make it back." He closes his eyes in frustration.

If there was any way for him to be down there with her, he would find it and he would do it. The static is deafening and he hates that he can't hold her right now, like he had in that lab when the world was going to hell. Holding her in that moment had centered him. Jaha had been right to point that out to him. Clarke is as much his anchor, as she is his. "It's not your fault, Bellamy." He sighs to himself. "I should have tried harder to stop him." Static comes over the radio and he can't help but blame himself. He should have withstood the torture until he couldn't anymore. "I know forgiveness is hard for the both of us, but you have to promise me that you won't carry that guilt around." Bellamy shakes his head. "How am I supposed to forgive myself, when I know that monster is down there with you?" He stands up and feels like he wants to kick something. The mix of emotions swirling within him make it hard to keep his control. "You have to trust that we're going to make it. Even if you can't be down here, I still need you." His heart lifts and her words clear his mind. In the past, anytime she told him that she needed him, he was there for her without fail. Saving her whenever she got herself into more trouble than she could handle, which was often, when it came to Clarke. Bellamy takes a steadying breath before he makes his way back over to the chair to sit down. He picks up the clicker and smiles. "You need me to save you some more, Princess?" Bellamy can't help but smirk. "Always." He can hear the shift in her voice and he knows that the reality of the distance between them is now setting in. "Clarke, are you still with me?" His heart stops as he waits for her to answer.

Bellamy knows that this will be hard for the both of them, but it's something they have to do. To keep sane, to carry on. "I'm here and I'm trying to keep hope alive. I have to believe that we'll see each other again." He feels the tears forming within his eyes at her words. "Clarke, there's something I should have told you a long time ago." Static takes over the room once more, as his pulse quickens in anticipation. "Don't Bellamy." Bellamy's heart clenches at her words. He hits the clicker. "Why won't you let me say it?" Another silence between them follows and Bellamy gets up to pace the room. He wonders if she won't let him get the words out because she doesn't feel the same way. That thought had plagued him on the beach that day and during the time that he had thought she was dead. "Bellamy…I can't let you say it because that would mean there's no hope that we'll ever see each other again…and I can't…" He knows she's crying now and he waits quietly while his own tears fall down his cheeks. Bellamy hates that he's made her cry, but confessing his love for her is all he's wanted to do since he had left her on that godforsaken planet. "We'll talk tomorrow, but Clarke…" The static meets him for a few more moments. "I know, Bellamy." The radio goes silent and he sits there wondering how they're going to survive with the possibility of never seeing each together. How _he's_ going to survive it.

Sometime later, Bellamy hears a knock on the control room door and he turns to see all his friends making their way into the room. He watches Monty walk over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "We're here to check on you." Bellamy nods at his words. "I'm fine." Harper steps forward and stands next to Monty. "You don't look fine." He gets up from the chair and tries to look like this isn't killing him. Bellamy feels a hand grab his and he turns to see Raven with a frown. "We're here for you, Bellamy." He nods, as he continues out the door and down the long hallway. Bellamy sighs to himself feeling like each step forward is now an effort. "Are you just going to mope around here and let Clarke fend for herself down there?" He stops in his tracks and turns to Murphy. "I have no other choice." Murphy walks over to him and gives him a rare smile. "You know Blake, for someone that's beat the odds as many times as you and Clarke have, you'd think you'd try to find another way." Bellamy feels the anger rise within him, threatening to overtake him completely. "We have no fuel to get down, do you have any better ideas, Murphy?" He gives him a nod. "I might, but it'll be a longshot, follow me." He starts to walk across the ship and Bellamy hesitantly follows him.

Murphy leads him to the part of the ventilation system that he's never been before. He opens the vent and crawls into the space. Bellamy follows suit and goes in after him. His heart stops when he sees two barrels of oil sitting untouched. Bellamy turns to Murphy whose smirk has grown wider. "Why didn't you show me this before?" He shakes his head. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning since there's not enough to get us back down there. Maybe Raven can figure out something." Bellamy's anger disappears and he slaps Murphy on the shoulder. "Even if there's not enough here, we'll find a way." He looks at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't care. As long as there's a little bit of hope, he'll take it.


	4. Lost Contact

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". How will Clarke deal with the news that Bellamy might be able to come back down? Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

Lost Contact

Clarke makes her way out of the lab and into the sunlight. Her last conversation with Bellamy is still weighing heavily on her mind. She could tell in his voice that he has little hope left that they'll see each other again. The thought makes her heart ache, considering he's always been the beacon of hope in their relationship. His hope leads her through all the dark times, even when he's not around. Clarke wonders how she's supposed to keep her hope alive, when he has none left to give. "Clarke." She turns to see Maddi running towards her, excitement evident in her voice. "Hurry, Bellamy's on the radio." Clarke quickly makes her way to the lab wondering why he's radioing so early. She hopes that something hasn't happened up there since they last talked. Her heart is pounding by the time she reaches the radio. Clarke picks up the receiver and hits the clicker. "Bellamy." The static meets her for a few moments. "Clarke, I think I just found a little bit of hope." Her heart flutters at the sound of his conviction. She smiles as she hits the clicker. "What did you find?" Clarke turns to Maddi who's listening intently beside her. The smile on her face makes her feel even happier. "Murphy and Monty hid two barrels of oil in the ventilation system, before Drake could get his hands on it. I'm working with Raven to find a solution. It's not much, but it's enough to give me a little hope." Clarke feels the tears begin to form within her eyes. There's the boy she had fallen for all those years ago, the person that had brought light into her world.

Clarke hits the clicker. "I can't believe this is happening." Another wave of static reaches her ears for a few moments. "Believe it, Princess, I'll do everything I can to get…" The line goes dead and static fills the room once more. Her heart clenches as she tries to get the radio to work again. Clarke can't lose _him_ , not like this. The static suddenly clears and her heart starts to beat again. "Bellamy, are you there?" Moments pass and she finds herself holding her breath. "This is Drake Peters, leader of the Prisoner Ship, who are you?" Clarke drops the receiver and quickly takes a step back. Fear grips her as she turns to Maddi who's staring at the radio. She's mentally kicking herself for not foreseeing the possibility of being intercepted by the Prisoner Ship. "If you don't reply, we'll be forced to scour every inch of this land. Rest assured, we will find you and you won't like what happens to your lover boy up in space." Clarke's breath catches at his words. She wonders what they could possibly do to Bellamy and her friends from down here? Clarke remains in her place, calling his bluff. "You don't believe me? I left a little parting gift for your friends up there. The bomb I set should be going off in about twelve hours. You don't give yourself up, then your boyfriend and your friends will go kaboom." Panic washes over her whole body and she feels completely paralyzed. A warm hand grips hers and she turns to see Maddi giving her a nod. Clarke takes a steadying breath, her heart pounding so rapidly that she feels like she's having a heart attack.

She slowly makes her way over to the radio, the weight of the world on her shoulders once again. Clarke knows that she'll have to make another impossible decision, but this time, Bellamy won't be here to hold her hand through it. She picks up the receiver and sighs. "My name is Clarke Griffin and I'm asking you not to let this happen." She grips the receiver so hard, her knuckles turn white. The moments tick by and the fear she's feeling threatens to completely take her over. "What is your location Clarke?" She turns to Maddi who's staring at her wide eyed. Clarke knows what Bellamy would tell her in this moment, but her heart is telling her not to listen. As always, her choice will decide who lives and dies. She hits the clicker. "Why do you want to know my location?" Clarke tries to keep steady, but she can feel herself beginning to crumble. "Your friend Raven told us that there's a bunker somewhere around here with a group of survivors and late last night, what do you know, we intercepted their transmission about breaking out of the bunker. We want to make it known that we're the clan in charge here. By the way you talked to your lover boy, it seems like you were important to your people. So, I need you to be my leverage to hold over them." Clarke closes her eyes at his words, feeling like a knife is twisting in her heart. "If I tell you, how will you stop the bomb from exploding up there?" Static fills the room and she feels Maddi squeeze her hand in support.

Clarke turns to her and manages to give her a sad smile. "I know there's not enough fuel for them to come down. I have at least fifteen barrels on this ship and I'm willing to send some of my men up there to give them enough to come down. That is, if you tell us the coordinates of your location." Clarke shakes her head at his words. How in the world had Drake gotten his hands on so much fuel? She knows that he stole her friends' supply of oil, but even with the original supply they had on their own ship, there's no way that they could have that much fuel. Clarke wonders if there is another ship up there that her friends don't know about, people that managed to get off the Ark, but not back down to Earth with the rest of her people? She hits the clicker. "If I make this deal, you have to promise that you won't harm _my_ daughter." Her heart drops as she waits for him to agree with the safety of Maddi. Clarke remembers Bellamy telling her that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt a child and it makes her stomach churn. She can't risk her life, _she_ won't. "We agree to your terms; your daughter won't be harmed as long as you surrender to us willingly." Clarke breathes a sigh of relief at his words. Maddi can stay here on the island safe and sound, while she saves her friends and Bellamy. She prays that this won't all backfire on her, but it's the only chance she has to save everyone.


	5. A Race Against Time

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will head back into space where Bellamy is in panic mode. Let's see how this all plays out. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 5

A Race Against Time

Bellamy and Raven have spent the last hour attempting to get the radio back online. They've tried everything and he knows that Raven is starting to lose hope. The moment he had realized that the connection was lost was one of the worst moments of his life. The first being when he had gotten on that godforsaken ship and left her down on Earth to be consumed by the flames. His heart clenches at the thought of never being able to talk to her again, hear _her_ voice again. Bellamy watches Raven throw her hands up in the air and turn to face him. "I've checked everything, I'm sorry Bellamy." He feels like a knife is twisting in his heart as he turns to leave the room. Bellamy can't stand the thought of finding new hope and it immediately slipping through his fingers. He thought that him and Clarke had finally caught a break, but he should have known better. Bellamy makes his way to his room and plops down on his bed. There's nothing more that he can do for _her_ , there's space between them again, with no hope of closing the gap.

A knock on his door wakes him up. Bellamy feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. It's the same feeling that he had gotten those first five years without her. Every day had blended into the next and he had felt completely numb. "Open up, Bellamy." He recognizes the voice to be Echo's and he makes his way over to the door. Bellamy opens it and she gives him an unusual smile. "Raven sent me to tell you that the radio is back online." He can't hide his smirk as he follows Echo to the control room. Bellamy feels his heart come alive again as he enters the room. He sees Raven standing there with a smirk on her face. "I hope you've learned not to underestimate me. Even when I say I've checked everything, my mind is always coming up with other things to try later." Bellamy gives her a smirk and heads over to the radio. He picks up the receiver and hits the clicker. "Clarke, are you there?" The static meets him as it always does. "B-e-l-l-a-m-y." He doesn't recognize the voice and his heart aches at the realization. He hits the clicker. "Where's Clarke?" Another wave of static meets his ears and he tries to keep his composure.

He can feel the panic starting to wash over him as he waits a few agonizing moments for her to answer him. "Clarke gone." His heart stops at her words and his mind wanders in all different directions. Did Drake and his men get to her? Is she missing? or the worst scenario possible, she's already dead. He vaguely feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Raven. Bellamy is glad that she's here while his whole world is falling apart because if she wasn't, he's sure that he'd be slipping into a dark abyss that he wouldn't be able to come back from. He barely registers Echo grabbing the receiver from his hand. "Who is this?" Bellamy puts his hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling like all of this is too much to handle. "Maddi." His heart lifts at her name and he quickly snatches the receiver from Echo's hands. Bellamy's thankful that she can at least understand English, he just hopes she'll be able to tell him what exactly happened to Clarke. He hits the clicker. "Does Drake have Clarke?" Bellamy's eyes travel over to Raven and her frown deepens. He sighs to himself. "Yes." He shakes his head and tries to come up with something that he can do from up here. Anything _he_ can do. "Come up." Bellamy's mind is snapped back to the present as he hits the clicker. "Who's coming up, Maddi?" The static envelopes them in the room for several moments. "Drake." His heart stops and he's wondering what that bastard's angle is. He left them up there with no hope to get down and now he's coming up to do what, save them? "Do you know why he's making the trip back up here?" Bellamy feels his frustration deepen with every second that passes. "Save Oil." Of course, Clarke would make a deal to save them. She must have given herself up in exchange for Drake and his goons to fly back up here and give them oil. Bellamy hits the clicker. "Thanks, Maddi, I guess we'll see you on the ground." The line goes dead and he turns to Raven and Echo staring at him in disbelief. He can hardly believe it himself, but they're finally going home. Bellamy knows that he's got his work cut out for him to save Clarke this time, but there's nothing else he loves to do more than rescue her. As Ali said once, he's the Knight to her Queen.

Bellamy packs the last of their stored food in the ship and makes sure it's hidden in a secret compartment where Drake can't find it. Even though he's coming up here to give them oil, he doesn't trust the man as far as he can throw him. Living on the ground for a year had taught him that people aren't always as they appear to be. Almost everyone has something up their sleeve and they can't be trusted. Bellamy leaves the area where the ship is docked and makes his way back into the hallway of the ship. He sees Harper and Monty carrying the little belongings they've collected over time and they both smile at him as they pass. Ever since he had announced that Drake was coming to give them oil to come down, everyone has been walking on cloud nine. He hasn't seen his friends this happy since before Primfya. The excitement is making his heart swell and he prays that Drake doesn't ruin things by screwing them over. Bellamy walks past the old classrooms and hears a scream. He rushes into the correct room and spots Raven, Murphy, Emori, and Echo kneeling next to something behind the instructor's desk. "What's happening?" Murphy is the first to turn to him. "Bellamy, I think you're going to want to see this." He makes his way over and what he sees stops him in his tracks. In the middle of the group, sits a large bomb with a timer ticking away, leaving them in a race against time.


	6. Who Can You Trust?

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will begin alternating between Clarke and Bellamy's P.O.V's. Let's see how Drake handles Clarke once she gets to the prison ship and how our favorite group deals with the bomb situation. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 6

Who Can You Trust?

Clarke trudges towards the prison ship, feeling like she's heading into the mouth of hell. Drake stops her right before they board and tightens the rope around her wrists. "Wouldn't want you to make a break for it now, would we?" Clarke holds her head high. "We made a deal." Drake gives her a smirk. "Deal or no deal, you can't trust anyone these days." She stares at Drake as he finishes and leads her onboard. Clarke's eyes adjust to the darkness that envelopes the ship and the first thing she notices is how massive it is. It's twice the size of the Ark and there are several rooms lining both sides of the ship. As they walk by, Clarke notices one room open with what looks like all their supplies. There's something that catches her eye in the far corner of the room and it makes her heart stop. It's a large automatic machine gun that could easily wipe them all out in a few rounds. Drake forces her to go forward and she wonders how they got their hands on a gun like that in space. Especially, since it's a weapon that went extinct after the first Primfya scorched the Earth. Drake opens a door and they walk down a corridor. Everything is still and quiet, reminding her instantly of Mount Weather. They had locked her in solitary there too, but she's sure that this will be an actual jail cell instead of a regular room. Drake stops in front of a cell and slides his keycard through the reader. It opens and he throws Clarke inside. She hits the ground with a thud and anger rises within her, as he slams the cell door shut. Clarke gets to her feet quickly and makes her way to the bars on the other side. She comes face to face with her captor. "Why did you throw me in here like that?" Drake smiles wide at her. "Like I said, I can't trust anyone these days, but you can trust me. I'm a man of my word and I'll give the command to three of my men to save your friends right after I leave here." Clarke tries to determine whether he's lying or not.

She knows that he kept his promise about Maddi, but she's not sure what else he's planning when it comes to her and her friends. The weapons and ammunition she saw in the storage room was not a sign of good faith. Also, she wonders how his men are going to get back to space, if they're not taking this ship she's imprisoned on. There are so many reasons for her not to trust him, but she knows that she has to play along for now. Clarke gives him a nod that signals she understands what he's saying, but she'll still be on the defensive when it comes to Drake in the future. He stares at her for a moment and then walks out of the jail area. Clarke prays that everyone in space makes it back safely, as she sits down in the far corner of the cell. All she can do now is wait for her friends, for _him_ to return.

Bellamy watches Raven and Monty work on dismantling the bomb. The time on the bomb shows that they have only one hour left. He's sure that bastard left out the part of them having only three hours left to live. Bellamy knows that Clarke isn't tricked easily, but when it comes to the people she cares about, her judgement can get a little hazy. Especially, when it comes to saving _him_. "How much longer?" Raven looks up at him. "We would have already dismantled it, if they hadn't rigged the thing to explode when you try to cut the wiring. Someone that knew a thing or two about manufacturing a bomb did this." Bellamy's breath catches at her words. The knowledge that someone on the ground can actually make bombs to kill them all, grips his heart with fear. Bellamy wonders if that's what they were up to when Drake claimed that they were "preparing" to go to Earth. Creating bombs that would take them all out in a blink. Another scary thought crosses his mind that he prays isn't true. If Drake and his goons have the capability to manufacture bombs, can they also make other things to use against them? "Dammit." Bellamy's eyes snap back into focus and he stares at Raven who's thrown her arms up in the air. "What's wrong?" She ignores him and continues working. Monty looks up at Bellamy and gives him a sad smile. "I think you should take a walk and let us work. We'll come and find you if we figure out how to dismantle this thing." Bellamy hesitantly nods and takes one last look at Raven. He knows that she's trying, but he needs her to try harder. Bellamy turns and leaves the room moments later. He prays they escape this hunk of metal that's been their temporary home and make it back to the ground where his permanent home resides.

He stands at the window for several minutes, wanting to wait alone in silence. Bellamy can't stop thinking about Clarke and their last conversation. He had started to promise her that he'd find a way to make it back to her, but now he's not sure if he'll be able to keep that promise. Drake and his men know how much time they have left and he doubts they'll do them any favors, even with the deal Clarke made. Men like Drake are snakes that slither their way into situations and strike when you least expect it. Bellamy hopes that Clarke isn't the one suffering from that strike for them, for _him_. He puts his hand against the window and braces himself for the emotions he's sure will take over. Bellamy's eyes catch something in the distance and he's sure it's Drake. They must have had an extra rocket hidden on board the prisoner ship, yet another reason not to trust them. Bellamy shakes his head and walks away from the window. He quickly makes his way back to the classroom and enters moments later. "We've got company." Everyone stops and turns to him.

Murphy takes a few steps towards him and the rest follow. He looks over at Raven and Monty, who remain frozen in place next to the bomb. "Is it Drake?" Bellamy turns to Murphy and nods. "It looks like they had a rocket onboard." Emori shakes her head. "What's the plan?" He looks over at her. "I guess we hope that they don't kill us." He hears Murphy laugh and he turns to him. "What's so funny?" Murphy gives him a smirk. "Nothing, it's just ironic that we're putting our hope into the same people that left us for dead with no hope." Bellamy nods at the irony and turns to Raven and Monty. "How's it going over there?" Raven's eyes meet his and she shakes her head. "It looks like we'll have to blindly trust the enemy, if we want to make it out alive." Bellamy nods at the reality of their situation and faces his friends. "Let's meet them before they have the chance to hightail it back to Earth without us." He turns and starts down the long hallway. Hopefully, they'll all make it back to Earth in one piece and he'll finally reunite with his Princess.


	7. It's You

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". We've finally reached the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Let's see how the reunion between our favorite couple goes. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 7

It's You

Clarke sits against the wall in her cell, waiting for any news about Bellamy and the others. She gets up and starts pacing, no longer able to sit and twiddle her thumbs. The cell door creaks open and her heart jumps. Clarke rushes over to the bars and grabs onto them, so she can get a better look. She hears footsteps coming down the corridor and she prays that it's Bellamy. Even though, her head is telling her that Drake's already probably sent them away, she still has hope it's him. She _has_ to. The person comes into view and stops. Clarke can barely see the outline of their face in the dimness, but she knows it's not Bellamy. Her heart drops in disappointment. "You get ten minutes and that's it." Clarke hears the cell door open again and this time, several footsteps echo throughout the corridor. Her heart lifts at the sound and she hopes that it isn't another trick. That it's real. "Clarke." That voice makes her freeze and her heart accelerate all at the same time. Even though she's heard his voice over the radio recently, nothing compares to hearing it in person. "I'm over here, Bellamy." More footsteps echo and a silhouette quickly appears in front of her. Even if she can't see his face, she can make out his beautiful smile. The one that's always brightened her day and made her own heart lighter. "I told you, I'd try everything to get back to you." Clarke lets out a breath she didn't even know she's been holding. She tries to stifle the tears, but they start tearing up anyway. Clarke can't help it when it comes to _him._ "We don't have much time, but I'm glad your safe, Bellamy. I wish we could reunite properly, but this is what we've been given. I need you to promise me something, I need you to take care of Maddi." Clarke can see some light reflecting in his eyes and the tears gathering there. Being this close to him and not being able to touch him, makes her heart ache. It's different than talking to him on the radio because she knew there was no way she could see him. Now, she's seeing him right in front of her eyes and all that's separating them is a few meddle bars.

Clarke finds his hands on the bars and a warmth spreads around her heart. It's been so long since she's touched him, but the sensation from his touch is still the same. Electricity flowing through her body that completely consumes her. It used to scare her that he made her feel so much with one touch, but it doesn't now. "Bellamy…if I never make it out of here…" He shakes his head. "You'll make it." A silence follows and she knows that their time is almost up. She wants to tell him so many things, but there's only three words that come to mind in this moment. Three words that she should have said sooner. "I love you." Clarke tries to read Bellamy's features through the bars, but now, most of his face is hidden in the darkness. She wonders if she's said the wrong thing, even if it's been on her mind to tell him since he flew out of Earth's atmosphere in that rocket. The door down the corridor opens and her heart clenches. Bellamy's hands are still firmly gripping hers and she wishes that he'd say something. Anything, that she could hold onto. Footsteps can be heard down the corridor and Bellamy squeezes her hands gently. "I love you too, Princess. I'll figure out a way to get you out of here." The tears begin to flow down her cheeks, but she manages to give him a nod. Clarke can just make out his smile, as he hesitantly let's go of her hands. Leaving her feeling more incomplete without him than she had felt before. The head and the heart separated once again.

Bellamy is forced off the ship by some of Drake's goons. He was surprised when he had allowed them to go see Clarke. Bellamy figures that Drake must be planning to keep her prisoner for a while and the thought makes him even more determined to find a way to get her out of there. They make their way into the woods and Raven falls into step with him. "Are we heading to the island?" Bellamy nods at her words, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine you can only experience on Earth. "That's where we'll regroup and come up with a plan." Raven slaps him in the shoulder and he stops. He turns to face her and she gives him a smile. "So, you're just not going to talk about what happened back there?" Bellamy shakes his head, not wanting to get into this right now. "We've gotta move." He turns and starts to go forward, thanking whoever's listening that she's not pressing this. "Stop right there, Blake." Bellamy stops and sighs, as she catches up to him. "You're not getting away that easy. How was it finally telling Clarke how you feel?" He averts his eyes, wanting nothing more than to walk away and never talk about this. As far as he's concerned, whatever's happening between him and Clarke is their business. He knows this won't go over well with Raven, but it's how it has to be for now. Bellamy's eyes meet hers. "It's almost sundown, we need to get to the boat before dark, if we want to make it to the island." He starts walking away and Raven comes up beside him. "Whatever the hell is going on between you two, I'm happy for you." Bellamy can't help but smirk at her words. "We all are." He recognizes the voice to be Harper's and hope fills him once again. Bellamy knows that they'll be able to figure this all out together, one way or another.

Bellamy and the others reach the lab by dark. He cautiously leads the group inside, anticipating Maddi's upcoming attack. Bellamy knows that Clarke trained her well and he's not going to get blindsided. He tells the group to keep sharp, while he checks the second floor. Bellamy walks to the top of the stairs and his eyes scan the area. He feels something cold against his neck, that sends shivers down his spine. He turns and meets a young girl's eyes. She puts her gun down instantly and gives him a wide smile. "Bellamy." Bellamy nods and he can't help but smirk at the girl that Clarke's managed to raise on her own all these years. Even if she's not biologically her daughter, he can still see Clarke's influence on Maddi. She's confident in the presence of her enemies and strategic in her actions. He hadn't anticipated her position from behind or the confidence she had in placing that gun against his neck. Maddi definitely has what it takes to be a good leader. "Clarke okay?" Bellamy nods again. "Yeah, she's fine." Maddi's smile widens, as she closes the distance between them. "We get Clarke out?" He hears footsteps come up the stairs and the others join them.

Bellamy watches Maddi go around the group and get everyone's name right. Clarke must have told her stories about the 100 and their journey so far. About _him_. He walks over to Maddi, who meets his eyes. "I promise we'll save Clarke somehow." Maddi gives him a grin. "You her anchor." His breath catches at her words and she places her hand on his chest. "heart." It takes him back to their last goodbye before Primfya and his heart aches at the memory. "She's my head and my anchor too." Maddi nods at his words and he sets out to work on finding a way to rescue Clarke from the hell she's found herself in again. He's had enough of a break from saving his Princess and he's ready to bring her home.


	8. Save Her

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Now, that Bellamy and the others have made it to the island, let's see what plan they come up with to save Clarke. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 8

Save Her

Bellamy stands in the same room he had with Clarke right before Primfya. They had been planning on going to space and now he's with the rest of his friends trying to figure out how to save _her_. He's standing over the screen with Raven on one side and Maddi on the other. The rest of the group is crowded around and he's putting together a partial blueprint of the prison ship. Bellamy had paid close attention to where Drake and his goons had led them. "So, we don't know what's behind those doors?" Bellamy shakes his head and looks over at Murphy. "We need to get Clarke out first and then we'll find out what their hiding." Raven points to the doors on the right side of the screen. "Why don't we split into two groups? One group can sneak in first to check out those secret rooms and the other can rescue Clarke." Bellamy shakes his head again. "We can't risk getting caught breaking into one of those rooms, without getting Clarke out first." He feels Raven's hand on his shoulder and he turns to her. "I know you want to save her, but we need to know if Drake is hiding something that could potentially wipe us out. This may be our only shot at doing that." Bellamy can see how steadfast Raven is in her plan and he sighs to himself. "That's all well and good, but how are we going to distract Drake and his men while the first group goes in?" Bellamy wracks his brain over Murphy's question, trying to figure out a distraction that would work. After several minutes, he feels something tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He turns to Maddi, who's giving him a confident smile. "I distract." Bellamy shakes his head at her, knowing that Clarke would kill him for putting Maddi in immediate danger. "No, I can't let you do that." Maddi shakes her head vehemently. "Clarke train." Bellamy nods his head. "I know Clarke trained you, but I'm not putting you in the line of fire. I want to protect you, Maddi." She walks across the room and grabs her rifle leaning against the wall.

Maddi holds it firmly in her hand and stops right at his side again. "I help." She reminds him so much of Clarke at this moment, with her unflinching confidence and bravery, that it warms his heart. "Bellamy, I know if it was my mother, I'd want to help in any way I could." He looks over at Monty, who gives him a nod. Bellamy's eyes return to Maddi. "Fine, but you're coming with me." Maddi nods and gives him a grin. He turns to the rest of the group, still feeling uneasy about sending her into the lion's den. Her connection to Clarke makes her his responsibility moving forward. Bellamy points to the secret doors lining both sides of the screen. "Maddi and I will fire a few shots from the tree line and then we'll figure out another way in." Emori reaches across the screen and points to the back of the ship near the cells. "When we were walking earlier, I stopped when I saw a man behind us, opening a secret hatch on the left side of the ship." Harper nods her head at her words. "Like on the Ark." Bellamy turns to Raven. "Okay, then Maddi and I will make our way to the hatch. Raven, you need to get the intel you need before they catch you. Do you think you can handle it?" Raven gives him a smile. "Blake, stop underestimating me and go rescue your girl." Despite how uncertain everything is, Bellamy manages a smirk and looks around the group. "You guys are forgetting one thing." Bellamy's smirk fades and he looks back over at Monty. "When we were outside Clarke's cell earlier, I saw a keycard reader. The only way we're going to get her out without the keycard is cutting the power to the ship." Bellamy sighs, knowing how risky that task will be even with a distraction. "Do you think you can find the power source?" Monty nods at his words. "The generator is usually in the front of the ship, I should be able to cut it off, if it's where it's supposed to be." He gives Monty a hesitant nod and prays this plan will work. So, Clarke will be back where she belongs. With the group, with _him_.

Bellamy leads the group just shy of the tree line. He turns to Raven. "If you manage to get away, we meet back here." She nods her head. "Ten-four, Captain Blake." Raven gives him one last smile, before starting the trek further down the tree line. "Hey Raven." She turns to face him. "Be careful out there." She nods at him. "Always." Raven leads the rest of the group away and he turns to Maddi, who's holding her gun firmly in her hands. "Stay close and stay sharp." She nods and they walk to the tree line, both hiding behind a fallen log. Bellamy puts his hand up and they begin firing in various directions. He spots Drake and his goons running out of the ship and towards them at the tree line. He puts his hand down to signal her to stop shooting and they start running in the opposite direction that the rest of the group went earlier. He's thankful that Maddi's keeping up with him, as he looks through the trees and sees the rest of the group make it inside the ship. "This way sir." He can hear Drake and his men behind them in the distance, as they continue to stall them.

They run for a few more minutes, both panting loudly. "Some of the group has made it into the ship." Bellamy turns around and gives her a nod. They both stop and try to catch their breath. He looks over at Maddi who's gasping. "Are you okay, Maddi?" She nods and his eyes scan the area, seeing half of the men hightailing it back to the ship. Bellamy's eyes follow them, until they enter the ship and he turns to Maddi. "Ready?" She gives him a smile. "Save Clarke." Bellamy nods and gives her a smirk back, before they run towards the secret hatch on the side of the ship. He prays that the idiots were stupid enough to leave it open, otherwise their plan fails. He can't fail her, not again. They make it to where Emori said she saw the hatch earlier and his eyes frantically search for the way to get in. Maddi taps him on the leg and he looks down to see her kneeling on the ground, with her hand pressed against the secret hatch, opening it slightly.

Bellamy gives her a smile, amazed at how clever this girl is at such a young age. He shouldn't be surprised, she is Clarke's daughter in every way. Bellamy gets to his knees and he goes over to the hatch. He turns to Maddi. "Follow me, if there's any trouble, come back out this way." She nods at his words and he starts to crawl through the hatch. When Emori had said that it was a secret hatch, he hadn't expected it to be a crawl space, but he's thankful that they have a way in. Bellamy reaches the end of the space and he presses his hand carefully against the shaft opening. He's breathes a sigh of relief, when he sees that everything outside the space is dark. He crawls out onto the floor and Maddi comes out behind him. Bellamy makes sure everything's in place and they start to run towards the cell area.

Clarke can hear footsteps moving rapidly down the corridor. Her heart nearly jumps out of her chest, as she quickly gets up from the cold floor and rushes towards the bars across the cell. It's darker than usual and she can't see anything around her. She's on alert, as the heavy footsteps stop and her cell is pried open. Her breath catches, as two hands touch her on her arms. To her surprise, she doesn't fight back, but she remains frozen in place. The hands are warm and inviting, she knows that touch. "Clarke." Her heart stops, as she launches herself blindly into his arms. He catches her, _he_ always catches her. "Bellamy." Bellamy holds her in his strong arms against him. "We've got to get out of here Clarke." She nods, backing away from him, trying to get herself together. A moment later, Clarke finds his hand in the darkness and someone else grips her other hand. She stiffens for a moment. "Save you." A smile spreads across her face and her heart warms at the sound of her daughter's voice. Even though, she's not happy that she's here risking her life for her, she knows that there's no place safer for Maddi, than right by Bellamy's side. He'd kept her safe for years and now he's doing the same for her daughter.

Bellamy leads them back through the corridor and out into the hallway. Clarke hears footsteps storming down the hall, as Bellamy and Maddi pull her over to left side of the ship. Bellamy let's go of her hand and he gets on his knees, quickly opening the hatch. He makes his way through the space and Maddi follows suit. Clarke hears the footsteps getting louder, as she gets on her own knees and follows two of the three most important people in her life, her mother being the third. She wonders if the rest of the group came on this rescue mission, as she reaches the other side and crawls out of the space. They start running towards the tree line and she prays that they make it to their new future, together.


	9. New Plan

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. It was difficult to come up with the right plot, but I think I've managed to make this one work. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this story. Now, let's see how Bellarke and Maddi fair.

Chapter 9

New Plan

Bellamy feels the air beginning to leave his lungs, as they make it far enough away from the Prison Ship to collapse. He lies down on the cool Earth, as his chest rises and falls, trying to breathe again. Bellamy turns his head and sees Clarke a little distance away. She's staring up at the sky and he can see her taking shallow breaths. The former mighty Wanheda, once feared and wanted by the grounders, is only Clarke at this moment. The girl that had stolen his heart years ago and never gave it back. "Bellamy." He turns over to face Maddi, who's somehow ended up near him instead of Clarke. "Are you okay?" She nods, with a knowing smile on her face. Bellamy feels like an idiot for staring at Clarke, but he can't help it. He hasn't seen her for years and now she's right in front of him, close enough to touch. "You love." Bellamy nods at her words, not afraid for anyone to know anymore. He spent so much time before Primfya burying his feelings and he nearly lost her before telling her how he had really felt. Bellamy sits up and looks over at the blonde that's starting to get to her feet. He can't help but smirk. "More than you know." Bellamy averts his eyes from Clarke and turns to Maddi who's smiling wide. He gives her a smile back. "Are you two okay?" He turns to Clarke and gets to his feet. "We're fine, right Maddi?" She gets up and appears next to him. "Fine." Clarke nods with a small smile. "Good, let's keep moving. Where are we supposed to meet the others?" Bellamy shakes his head. "We're supposed to meet near the tree line, but I don't know if they got away." He watches Clarke ponder this for a moment and he can see the wheels turning in her head.

After another minute, her eyes connect with his. "We need to make another plan to break them out, if they aren't at the rendezvous point. I was thinking, since I haven't been able to contact the bunker by radio, we could go to Polis and see if they've managed to get out yet." Bellamy's heart stops at her words. "They're getting out of the bunker?" Clarke nods. "Drake told me that he had intercepted a transmission, that's why he needed me as leverage against them. He wants to rule over everyone and everything, we can't let him take our home, Bellamy." He runs his hands through his hair, feeling the frustration rush over him like a tidal wave. If they're getting out of the bunker, that means that Octavia might be alive, and if there's any chance that his sister's there, he has to go to her. His sister, his responsibility. Bellamy looks over at Clarke. "Okay, sounds like a solid plan." She gives him a small nod and turns to Maddi. "Are you ready to go back?" She also nods her head. "Save friends." Clarke gives her a smile. "Trust me Maddi, we'll save them." All three retrace their steps back to the tree line, which takes them about two hours.

By the time they get there, it's nearly dark and there's no sign of their friends. Bellamy turns to Clarke and she gives him a nod. They start in the direction of Polis. Bellamy prays that Raven hasn't stirred up too much trouble and gotten their friends into a bigger mess than their already in. Clarke walks close to his side, while Maddi trails behind them. "We should make it there by dawn." He nods at her words and hopes that everyone's out of the bunker by the time they get there. Maybe, they'll finally catch a break, just this once. "Is Maddi okay to walk that long?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. Of course, the little badass warrior would be able to walk that far, she's been trained by the best after all. He turns to see Maddi glaring at him. "I strong." Bellamy nods and gives her a smirk to try and ease the tension. "I know you're strong, you're Clarke's daughter." Her glare quickly turns into a grin and he's thankful that she's not angry with him anymore. Bellamy turns around and they continue their trek to Polis. He wonders what it looks like after all this time. When he was up in space, he had imagined everything battered and charred, like a desolate wasteland. As they reach the city, he sees that the image he had in his head all those years was pretty accurate. There's nothing left of the great city that was once considered sacred by the clans, only rubble in its place.

Clarke leads Bellamy and Maddi through the ruins to the bunker. She hopes that this journey won't be in vain, as they make it to the old temple. Her heart falls, when she looks over at the bunker opening that is still locked tight. Clarke turns to Bellamy and his eyes speak volumes, just as they always have. He's telling her that there's still hope, hope to save those in the bunker, and hope to save their friends on the Prisoner Ship. Most of all, that there's hope for _their_ future. It's all she needs to get her moving towards the heavy door. Clarke gets on her knees and starts trying to budge it open. She knows it's probably pointless, but she needs to try to do something. After a few minutes, the door bursts open and she's knocked back across the room. Her ears ring from the impact and her eyes are blurred, but thankfully she doesn't feel like anything's broken. "Clarke." She manages to lift her head to see Bellamy and a familiar figure rushing over to her. The person kneels down in front of her and caresses her face. Even though she can barely make out her features, she knows it's her mother. "Mom." Clarke feels the tears start to fall down her cheeks, as her mother wraps her up in her arms. She's missed her so much over the years, especially since finding Maddi. By becoming a mother, Clarke's learned to appreciate her mother more for the decisions she's made for her.

When her mother pulls back, she gives her a teary smile. Abby puts her hands on both sides of her face. "I thought I lost you." Clarke shakes her head. "I survived Primfya with the nightblood in my system, your experiment worked, mom." Her vision begins to clear and she looks over at Bellamy, who's giving her that sexy smirk. "Are you okay, Princess?" Clarke gives him a nod, as her eyes shift to everyone milling out of the bunker. She spots Kane in the crowd and he walks over to them. He gives Bellamy a smile. "It's good to see you, Bellamy." Clarke's heart warms when she sees Bellamy give him a smile back. "It's good to see you too." The two embrace and she feels a happiness wash over her that she hasn't felt in a long time. "Where's Octavia?" Clarke looks up, praying that she survived being in the bunker. "I'm right here, big brother." She watches Bellamy run towards Octavia, who's hair is now just below her ears, and pick her up off the ground. The two hold each other tightly and suddenly everything seems to be almost back in balance. Now, they just have to save their friends from the enemy and their world will be restored.


	10. Opposing Factions

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Now that Bellarke and Maddi are reunited with the people in the bunker, let's see what plan they come up with. Maybe Octavia has other ideas about what they should do concerning Drake? As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 10

Opposing Forces

Bellamy stands between Clarke and Octavia in the middle of the decimated city. He turns to his sister, who's just taken her first breath of fresh air in nearly seven years. Bellamy knows how that feels having just done it the day before. "Tell me about this Drake guy." He shakes his head. "He ransacked our ship and stole most of our fuel. Drake also left a bomb onboard and nearly blew us all up." Bellamy watches his sister's eyes grow darker. "How many men do they have?" He takes a moment to notice the differences in Octavia. She's definitely changed, more in control and hardened than she was before going into the bunker. There's no doubt that she's the leader and the person that makes the tough calls. He's sure his sister not only had to earn their respect, but also had to do things that she wasn't proud of. Bellamy can only imagine how hard it must have been to keep the warring factions at bay. "There's about twenty of them." Octavia nods at Clarke's words. "Have either of you come up with a plan yet?" Bellamy shakes his head. "We haven't gotten that far yet, we figured we'd find you and then come up with a plan." She turns to look at Clarke and then at him. Her shorter hair, now just below her ears, catches him off guard a little. Bellamy realizes that the change in her hairstyle reflects the mental change she's undertaken over time. "All my people are trained, if Drake won't negotiate, we'll declare war." Bellamy shouldn't be surprised, it's the grounder way to battle it out, if a solution isn't agreed upon. However, he still doesn't like the idea of declaring war. It would be uneven and an absolute bloodbath.

Bellamy knows better than anyone how that turns out, considering he had slaughtered those grounders with Pike. He had somehow convinced himself that it was the right move, but the truth was, it had eaten him up alive, leaving him carrying the guilt around with him. "War is the last resort, it's an unfair fight." Octavia's eyes connect with his and he can see the anger brimming within them. "It's only unfair, if he's not willing to see things my way." The tone of her voice causes an uneasiness to wash over him. "Slow down there, O, let's try to radio them first and set-up a meeting." He watches the anger leave her eyes and she turns to Clarke. "Can I use your radio?" She nods and waves Maddi over. Maddi is a short distance away, talking with Clarke's mom and Kane. Despite everything going to hell, he can't help but smile at the memory of Abby and Maddi meeting earlier. Abby had initially been surprised to see Clarke with a fourteen-year-old daughter, but the shock wore off, as Maddi gave her a big smile and a hug. The two clicked and it was like Abby had always been her grandmother.

Bellamy watches Maddi run across the rubble and over to Clarke. She stops right in front of her. "Can I have the radio?" Maddi nods and hands it over to her. "Other radio broke." Clarke nods at her words and Bellamy remembers Kane telling them earlier that the radio in the bunker had been severed by one of the opposing factions. Apparently, there's been a group trying to usurp Octavia as their leader, undermining her any chance they get. Severing the radio only proved that she wasn't a strong enough leader to keep her people in check. "Don't worry Maddi, I already took care of that group, they won't be bothering anyone anymore." Bellamy turns to look at his sister, as Clarke hands her the radio. "What did you do, O?" Octavia's eyes lock with his. "I did what I had to do Bell, you should know that better than anyone." Bellamy stares into her blank eyes and he doesn't recognize her anymore. It's as if the rest of her humanity has disappeared and all that's left is a heartless leader. "I do O, but there's a difference between doing what needs to be done and having a choice in it. You didn't have to kill those men, you could have found another way." Octavia takes a step forward, her glare growing more intense by the second. "I'm in charge and there was no other way, now let me do this Bell." He watches Octavia turn on the radio and hit the clicker. "This is Octavia, I know you're there Drake." She releases the clicker and waits for a reply.

Bellamy hopes that they can reach some kind of agreement, as Clarke comes over to stand beside him. He feels a little more at ease with her by his side. "Well, well, look who decided to join the party." His sister turns to him and Clarke, her expression growing more serious. "Listen here, you need to release my people or I'll be forced to retaliate. It's your call." Another silence follows and Bellamy knows that this won't go over well with that jerk. He turns to Clarke and he can see the same knowing look in her eyes, they're definitely heading towards another disaster. "I don't take orders from anyone." Octavia shakes her head. "This is our land and I'm in charge. If you don't let them go by sundown, you'll regret it." Bellamy finds himself holding his breath, waiting to find out the fate of his future. "I'm not afraid of a little girl. If you want your friends back, you'll have to bow down to me as leader." Octavia looks at him and Clarke with a frown. "I'm sorry, Bell." She turns away from them. "I won't bow down to you, you've just declared war." Everything is silent and everyone's eyes are focused on them. Bellamy can feel the stifling tension in the air and it unnerves him. "May the best leader win then, see you at sundown." Octavia turns to her people and takes a confident step towards them. They all gather around her and she raises her sword in the air. "It's time for us to fight for what's ours, who's with me?" Everyone around them yells in unison and Bellamy shakes his head. So much for a peaceful future with Clarke and Maddi, he has a feeling that Drake won't go down that easily.


	11. Victory or Defeat?

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Here's the epic battle that everyone has been waiting for, hopefully our heroes will win and save their friends. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 11

Victory or Defeat?

They reach the tree line right before sundown. Clarke takes a breath, hoping that they'll be able to save their friends and defeat Drake. She turns to Bellamy, who's eyes are scanning the perimeter. "I hope Octavia knows what she's doing." He gives her a nod, but doesn't look at her. "Me too." Clarke spots Drake coming out of the ship and her heart stops, when she sees their friends' hands' bound and their mouths' gagged. She can only imagine what Drake has put them through in the last twenty-four hours. Clarke feels a wave of guilt wash over her, as Drake stands in the middle of the field. She turns to look at Octavia, who has her arm halfway up, ready to give the signal. Clarke hears her whisper under her breath. "Dammit." She knows she didn't say it loud enough for everyone else to hear, but it still unnerves her. Octavia has come to the same conclusion she has, if their friends are bound and gagged in the middle of the field, they won't be able to open fire. Clarke watches Octavia stand tall at the edge of the tree line, trying to hide her uncertainty of what to do next. "Drake is holding our people prisoner in the middle of the field, which means our original battle plan has changed. Since we can't open fire, we'll have to do hand-to-hand combat instead." Everyone around them starts to murmur about the sudden change. Clarke turns to Maddi and puts her hand on her shoulder. "You need to stay back." She shakes her head. "Go with you." Clarke gives her a small smile. "I know we trained, but this is war Maddi. I want you to stay back with my mom and protect her. Can you do that for me?" Her daughter gives her a frown, but nods at her words. Clarke gives her a kiss on the forehead, praying that she makes it out alive. "Clarke." She turns to see Bellamy standing with his favorite rifle. Clarke doesn't let herself think about him not making it out of this, he _has_ to. For their people's sake, for his sister's sake, for Maddi's sake, and for her _own_ sake. Clarke knows what life without him looks like and she never wants to relive that.

Bellamy gives her a smirk and her heart skips a beat. He's the only one that's ever made her feel alive. "Be careful out there, Bellamy. I need you and so does Maddi." His smirk widens, as he lays the gun aside and wraps his arms around her. Clarke feels safe whenever she's in these strong arms, anchoring her to the present. "You be careful too, don't get too cocky out there." She does her best to give him a smile, but he sees right through it. "Don't worry Princess, I'm not planning on leaving you or Maddi anytime soon." Bellamy gently puts his hand on the side of her face and leans in to give her a kiss. Even though they have kissed before, something is different this time. The kiss is deeper and it's like he's making a silent promise to her, a promise that he'll make it back to her, that they'll be together soon. She gets lost in the kiss for a few moments, before Bellamy pulls back and gives her one last smirk. He lets her go and picks up his rifle.

Clarke pulls herself together and grabs her own rifle. She gets in position next to Octavia and turns to see Bellamy hugging Maddi. It makes her heart warm to see how close the two have become in such a short time. Flashes of them living together as a family enter her mind and it's the only hope she has to hold onto. Moments later, he gives Maddi a smile and walks towards her. He comes up to stand next to her and everyone waits for the signal from Octavia. Clarke watches her exchange a meaningful look with Bellamy, before putting her arm up. Everyone begins to charge past the tree line, coming from a different direction than they had the day before. Drake signals his own men in the distance and the two groups begin to move towards each other. Clarke tries to keep her heart steady and her fear at bay, but she knows that things are out of her control. Nothing is going to stop the bloodshed coming.

The moment the two groups clash, Clarke starts fighting her way through the men. Their firing their guns, but she manages to avoid a few shots. Her eyes scan the field and she spots something in the distance. Drake is rolling out a large machine gun from the prisoner ship, with her friends trailing behind him. A fear shoots through her, as she fires off her gun at a man approaching and starts scanning the area for Bellamy. Clarke sees him on the other side of the field, engaged in hand-to-hand combat. She wonders where his rifle is, as she makes her way closer. Clarke sees the two men struggling over a rifle and she figures that the other man must have lost his somewhere else in battle. She's nearly out of breath, when Bellamy manages to knock the guy out and finally reach his rifle. He gets up, bloodied and beaten, meeting her eyes briefly. Clarke is almost to him, only a little distance stretches between them, when she hears the most terrifying sound she's heard since coming to Earth. The bullets start flying and her heart accelerates, as her eyes return to his. "Bellamy…run." Clarke barely gets the words out, when two bullets hit him. One in the chest and the other in his left leg. Panic grips her heart and threatens to completely overtake her, as she watches him fall to the ground. He's writhing in pain by the time she reaches him. She gets on her knees, not caring about the rounds of gunfire going off around her. Clarke notices that he's losing a lot of blood and her heart clenches. "Clarke." She turns to see Octavia, covered in blood, rushing towards them. The look of horror on her face makes her freeze in place. "I'll help you move him." Clarke nods her head, getting a grip on the situation again. "He's losing a lot of blood, Octavia. We have to get him to the tree line quickly." Octavia nods at her words and they both work together to get him to his feet.

As they begin to walk, Clarke glances over at him and notices that he's coming in and out of consciousness. They almost make it to the tree line, but a bullet hits her in the shoulder from behind, and she nearly collapses to the ground. "Clarke, are you still with me?" She nods and gets her grip on Bellamy again. The pain shooting through her shoulder is so intense, she feels like she's about to black out. Clarke's not sure how she's going to make it the rest of the way to the tree line, but she knows that she has to save _him._ Bellamy Blake, her strong beating heart, that lights her way.


	12. The Aftermath

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will show the aftermath of the battle, let's hope Bellarke make it out of this alive. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and thanks for reading.

Chapter 12

The Aftermath

Clarke and Octavia make their way just past the tree line. The throbbing in her shoulder is growing worse by the second, but Bellamy comes first. Clarke knows that she needs to stop the bleeding in both his leg and his chest, or he won't make it out of this. They lay him gently on the ground and she assesses the wounds. There's so much blood, she's not sure which injury is worse. Clarke looks up at Octavia. "I need you to get Maddi, she has my backpack with medical supplies." She watches Bellamy's sister run as fast as she's ever seen her through the trees. "Clarke." The words come out as a whisper, but she hears them clearly. Her heart starts pounding, as she looks down to see the man that's somehow become her everything. Clarke grabs his hand. "What happened?" She shakes her head. "You were shot twice, Bellamy. Octavia went to get the supplies, I'm going to save you." He manages a small smirk and her heart warms at the sight. Clarke hears leaves crunching and looks over to see Maddi, her mother, and Octavia running through the trees. Her mother quickly comes straight towards her and starts grabbing the necessary supplies out of the backpack. "Let me look at your shoulder." Clarke shakes her head. "Take care of Bellamy first." Her mother doesn't listen and lifts her jacket. She examines her shoulder. "It's not deep, let me take it out and clean it up. Then, we can work on Bellamy." Her mother removes the bullet and takes out a bandage. She then pours a little alcohol on it. Her mother dabs it on her arm and quickly applies the bandage. Then, she hands her a bottle of alcohol and a few bandages. "You bandage his leg and I'll work on his chest wound. He's already lost a lot of blood, but I'll do everything I can to save him." Clarke feels an ache in her chest at her mother's words, but she starts working on the task at hand. She pours the alcohol on one of the bandages and sets to work cleaning the wound. The blood is quickly soaking through and she's working as fast as she can.

A few moments later, two little hands appear in front of her with a couple of bandages. She looks up to see Maddi, with tears in her eyes, trying to help her. Clarke's thankful that she has her daughter right by her side at this moment, helping her when she needs her the most. She gives her a small smile and they work on Bellamy for nearly a half an hour. "Stay with me, Bellamy." Clarke's eyes move upwards and she sees him going in and out of consciousness again. She crawls over towards his head and grabs his hand, squeezing it in hers. Bellamy's eyes open for a few moments and her heart lifts. "You're going to be okay." Bellamy nods slightly. "If you say so, Princess." Clarke gives him a small smile and then his eyes suddenly close. Her heart drops and she puts her hand on the side of his bloody cheek. "Bellamy." He doesn't stir and she looks over at her mother, who's stitching him up the best she can. "Mom, is he…?" Her mother shakes her head and finishes the last of the stitching. Her eyes meet hers. "He's going to be fine, just lost consciousness because of how much pain he's in." Clarke nods and feels the tears begin to fill her eyes. He's going to be okay, but what's next?

Bellamy opens his eyes, his whole body aching. His vision is blurry, as he tries to make out his surroundings. The last thing he remembers clearly, was looking at Clarke across the field, fear etched all over her face. He must have blacked out from the pain and he vaguely remembers talking to Clarke, before everything went black again. Bellamy feels the warmth of the sun on his face, as Clarke's face comes into view. She's keeling next to him, knowing that he can't lift himself up because of his injuries, and their eyes connect. Despite the piercing pain in his leg and chest, his heart warms at how concerned she looks for him. Clarke gives him a small smile. "How are you feeling?" Bellamy sighs at how useless he feels at the moment. He should be out there trying to rescue his friends, not lying here so helplessly. "Like I've been shot in two places." Clarke nods at his words. "Bell, you're awake." He looks over to see Octavia rushing towards him, a small smile playing on her lips.

She stops at his side, towering over him, like the powerful leader she's become. "I'm glad you're okay, big brother." Bellamy gives her a small smirk. "What's going on with our group inside, have you come up with a plan b yet to save them?" Octavia shakes her head, seemingly frustrated with the situation. She locks eyes with him. "It's not looking good. I can't risk anymore of my people for the sake of a small group. I wasn't expecting to lose so many of my people. We've already lost half, I'm sorry, Bell." Octavia's eyes look away from his quickly and he knows that this is getting to her. He's sure that she's doubting her leadership skills because she can't save everyone. "O, listen to me, none of this is your fault." His sister's eyes connect with his again. "These are my people and they're my responsibility to protect. You know that responsibility better than anyone." Bellay nods at her words, agreeing with her notion of him understanding the difficulties of being a leader and the burden that comes with it. The difference between his leadership and hers is that he had someone else to shoulder some of that burden and she doesn't. While Kane and Indra help Octavia with implementing the law, they let her make all the final decisions. Kane had told him earlier, that using that system had worked and Octavia had managed to keep order in the bunker for nearly seven years. "Yeah, but I didn't have to carry it alone, I had Clarke." He turns his head and gives Clarke another smirk.

She grabs his hand in hers, spreading a warmth through his otherwise battered body. "You two are going to have to figure out a plan b on your own." Bellamy turns to Clarke and he knows what she's thinking before she even says it out loud. "I'll go." He shakes his head, not wanting to think about what might happen if Drake catches Clarke. "I'm coming with you." She turns to him, with determination in her eyes. "Your stiches have to heal, I can do this on my own, Bellamy." He stares at Clarke for a few moments, fearing that she'll get herself hurt or killed in the process of trying to play the hero. "I go." Bellamy looks over at Maddi, who's now standing by Octavia over him. "I'm not letting the two of you go without me, we're doing this together." He starts to sit up, wincing a little from the pain. "You're not going with them, Bell. I'll go and leave Kane in charge." Bellamy lays back down, still hating the fact that he can't help them worth a damn. His eyes lock with Clarke's and he prays that they make it back in one piece because he can't imagine living, without the three most important people in his life by his side.


	13. A Dangerous Mission

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Sorry for the break between the chapters, I had a busy week last week due to a wedding I had to attend and then I had trouble with my computer for a few days. Here is the next chapter and continuation of the story. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading.

Chapter 13

A Dangerous Mission

Clarke stands at the tree line with Maddi and Octavia on either side of her. She sees their fallen people strewn everywhere and she takes a sharp breath at the sight. Clarke turns to Octavia and the look of horror on her face speaks volumes. They had known that they had lost a lot of people, but nothing could prepare either of them for the grisly scene in front of them. She watches Octavia's expression change to anger. Their eyes lock and Clarke knows that she'll stop at nothing to bring all their people home, living or dead. "I'm going to demand Drake let me bury my fallen people." Clarke nods her head. "Octavia, I'm not letting you go alone, we don't know what Drake is capable of." She shakes her head. "Bell would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Clarke manages a small smile, despite the danger that lies ahead of them. "You know he'd do the same, if I let you go in there alone?" Octavia sighs to herself. "Fine, we'll both go." Clarke wishes that their radio wasn't lost during the battle, but she knows that Drake won't respond positively in whichever way they approach him. She feels someone grab her shoulder from behind and she turns to see her daughter standing there. The look on her face is so determined, she suddenly sees a strong warrior, instead of the girl that she's been raising for the last few years. "I go too." Clarke gives her a small smile, realizing that she can't keep Maddi young forever. "Alright, you can come, but you need to follow our lead." Maddi nods and a big smile flashes across her face. Clarke's heart warms at the sight, as she turns back to Octavia with a nod. They bravely make their way across the field, their weapons firmly in their grasp. Clarke spots two of Drake's men guarding the entrance of the ship and the menacing machine gun sitting between them. Icy fear grips her heart, as the two men notice them walking across the field. They both put their guns in position, but all three continue to push forward, determined to complete the mission they set out for.

They stop in front of the men and their weapons, pointing straight at them. Clarke looks between the two men and wonders if their people are even still alive. For all they know, Drake may have decided to murder their friends after the battle, no longer caring about holding them as leverage anymore. Clarke knows the risk their taking being here, but she can't get the image of their friends, with fear in their eyes, tied up like animals. She especially can't get the image of Bellamy out of her mind. Flashes of him getting shot and unconscious keep replaying in her mind over and over. Clarke tries to block it out and focus on the task at hand. "Let us pass." She looks in front of her, where Octavia is now standing affirmatively in place. One of the men cackle at her and step forward. "You're not passing me, as long as I'm standing upright, boss's orders." Octavia takes a moment, before she punches the man in the stomach and knocks him unconscious to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke sees the other man turn and put his gun to Octavia's head. She turns her own rifle towards him and they're now in a standoff. Clarke hopes this doesn't turn into another bloodbath, but she knows that she's got to try and fight their enemy. Like she did with the Mountain Men, the Grounders, and Ali. The only difference now is that Bellamy isn't fighting by her side.

Minutes pass, until a gunshot rings out and the man pointing the gun at Octavia falls to the ground. Clarke turns around and looks at her daughter standing with her rifle pointing in the air. Her heart stops at the sight, but she knows this is what this world turns you into, this is how you have to be to survive. Octavia checks to see that the other man is still unconscious on the ground and turns to her. "Follow me." She starts making her way into the ship entrance and Clarke follows closely behind. She quickly turns to make sure Maddi is following and then faces front scanning the area. They quickly walk through the ship, splitting up and checking all the doors on both sides. With every door she opens, she prays that she won't find her friends tortured or dead inside. Suddenly, Clarke hears a scream and she ducks out of the room. She turns to see Maddi standing across the ship standing rigidly. Fear grips her heart, as she runs across and stops dead in her tracks. The sight in front of her makes her blood run cold. With everything going on, she hadn't even thought of the possibility of this happening.

Scattered around the room are various deceased members of their people and a map attached to the back wall. Clarke feels like she can't will herself forward to see what it says, but she watches Octavia make her way into the room, her shoulders tense and her hands balled into fists. She knows the overwhelming guilt that must be threatening to consume her at this moment and she doesn't wish that on anyone. Clarke watches Octavia carefully maneuver around the bodies of her fallen people and stop in front of the map. She studies it for a few moments, everything eerily quiet around them. Clarke can feel her heart threating to beat out of her chest, as Octavia finally turns with an angry glare on her face. 'Bow to me, or this is what will happen to your merry group of people.' We played right into Drake's trap and now he wants to meet with me at the ruins of Polis." Clarke shakes her head, hardly believing everything that's happening around her. The twisted game that Drake's playing will only lead down one road and that's all out destruction for everyone.


	14. Bound to You

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I hope everyone is still enjoying this story because I've certainly had a great time writing it so far. Thanks to everyone that has been following this story, I hope I'm doing Bellarke justice. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 14

Bound to You

Bellamy stares up at the moonlight, fearing that Clarke and the others are either captured or dead by now. He sits up slowly, not able to wait around and do nothing any longer. Bellamy gently gets to his feet. "What are you doing, Bellamy?" He turns slowly, his stitches still making him feel immense pain, and faces Kane. "I can't wait here any longer, Kane. Just, let me go." Kane makes his way over and stops in front of him. "They can all take care of themselves, Bellamy. You know that better than anyone, now go lie down or you'll be no help to anyone." Bellamy shakes his head. "Move out of the way, Kane." He shakes his head and he barely sees the tip of the needle, before he plunges it into his neck. He falls to the ground, with a loud thud, then everything goes black.

Bellamy wakes up, when he feels a cold sensation on his skin. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Clarke leaning over him. Bellamy tries to sit up, but she puts her hand gently on his chest, to stop him. "Don't." He stares at her in confusion, studying her face, trying to get a read on her. "What's going on, Clarke?" She sighs to herself, quickly putting away the cloth she must have been using to clean his face, and locks eyes with him. Those eyes, which he had dreamed about all those years, clench his heart now. "I should ask you the same question, Kane told me what happened." Her eyes grow even dimmer and it takes him aback. Bellamy had always pictured happiness within her eyes, but now all he sees is hopelessness. "No more hope, Princess, I thought that was my job description?" Clarke doesn't give him the small smile he expects, but a big frown deepening her brow. "Why did you try to get to me, after I told you to stay behind?" Bellamy reaches up and gently touches the side of her face. Her dark eyes snap to his and his heart speeds up. "You would have done the same thing, if things had been reversed." Bellamy states this as a fact, not a question.

Their relationship has always been to protect the other at all costs. The anger dissipates and he can see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Bellamy brings her chin up to look at him and their eyes lock. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Clarke. We'll make it through this, you just have to tell me what's going on?" Her eyes burn into his and there's that fire she gets when she's determined. Bellamy used to find it sexy, but now he finds it unsettling because it means that she's got the weight of the world on her shoulders again. He moves his hand from under her chin and caresses her cheek. Clarke holds her hands over his and the warmth she's giving off, makes his heartbeat go into overdrive. "Bellamy, I can't tell you where we're going tomorrow because I know you'll follow and I can't risk it." Bellamy feels anger rise within him, just as Clarke squeezes his hand. He looks up at her and he can see the tears falling down her cheeks now. Bellamy's heart aches at the sight. "I can't lose you, Bellamy, not again. Promise me you won't try to come after me this time." He understands the fear that's going through her mind because he's feeling the same way about her. Losing Clarke and Maddi would tear his world apart.

As he's looking into her eyes, an idea comes to his mind. He reaches over to bring the medical bag closer and a hand stops him. "What are you doing?" Bellamy looks up at her and sees the concern etched all over her face. "You'll see, Princess, now let me open it and I'll show you." He can feel her eyes following each of his movements, as he opens the bag and grabs the metal rings off two bags of supplies. Bellamy remembers little girls in the Ark playing with them and pretending that they were married to some of the boys on the ship. He knows it's not the real thing, but he hopes she'll like it just the same. Bellamy closes his hand on the rings to hide them from Clarke and carefully shifts back over to face her. Her eyes lock with his in confusion, as he opens his hand and gives her a smirk. "As long as you're wearing this ring, we'll be connected." Her confusion disappears and she gives him one of her half smiles. Bellamy takes one of the rings and grabs her left hand. He can feel her eyes burning into him, as he puts the ring on the top of her ring finger.

Bellamy looks up and their eyes lock together in the moonlight. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He shakes his head, his smirk widening at her question. "What's that, Princess?" Clarke shakes her head at him. "You know what happened in the Ark when people were bound together like this?" Bellamy nods and he sticks his left hand out as well. He watches the smile grow wider on Clarke's face and it warms his heart. Bellamy opens his hand and she quickly grabs the ring. She puts the ring at the top of his ring finger and everything else around them disappears. The war with Drake, all their fallen people, and all the tragedy that they've both had to endure together and apart. It's just the two of them, in this moment. Bellamy can feel his heart start to pick-up speed, as Clarke's expression becomes serious. "May we never part again." She slips the ring onto his finger and his heart does a somersault. Even though the bindings on the Ark were always much longer and ceremonial, this is perfect for them. Those five words sum up their promise to each other. Bellamy smiles at the tears that are starting to form in Clarke's beautiful blue eyes. "May we never part again." He slips her ring onto her finger and the two stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. Clarke gives him a smile. "Together." Bellamy smirks back at her. "I don't remember that being said at the binding." Clarke shakes her head. "You know, you're my husband now, so you better be on the same page." Bellamy's smirk widens at her words. "Alright, together." He doesn't wait for permission, but eagerly kisses her for a long time. The kiss is filled with promise and a renewed hope for the future.

Minutes later, Clarke hears a sound behind her and she reluctantly stops kissing Bellamy. She turns to see Maddi and Octavia clapping their hands together at the scene in front of them. "It's about time, you two." Octavia gives them both a rare smile and walks over to Bellamy. "Congratulations, big brother." He nods at her words, not able to wipe the smirk off his face. "Thanks O." Octavia turns to give her a quick hug and whispers. "Take care of him." Clarke gives her new sister-in-law a smile and then Maddi walks over to them with a smile of her own. "You are bound." She gives her daughter a nod. "Me bound, too?" Clarke watches Bellamy grab Maddi by her hand and turn her around to face him. He gives her that smirk she loves, before reaching into his pocket and taking something out. As soon as it reflects light, she can't help but smile at Bellamy's gesture. He holds the necklace out to Maddi and she gives him a smile. "Maddi, I promise to never part from you either and to always protect you. We're in this together now, all of us." Clarke's heart warms, as he fastens the necklace around her neck. She can't help but smile at Maddi beaming at her new jewelry, something she's never seen living here on Earth. "Maddi." She turns and faces her.

Clarke reaches up to touch the necklace around her neck and smiles at her. "My father gave me this when I was about your age. It's a heart and he always said that as long as I was wearing it, he'd be close to my heart." Maddi grins and Clarke turns to Bellamy. "Thank you for bringing this back to me, they made me leave it behind when I was imprisoned." He gives her a nod. "I went to your room once and saw it sitting on top of your dresser. I knew it was important and I'm glad my instincts were right." Bellamy gives her a sexy smirk and her eyes return to Maddi's. She's staring at her like she's just given her the world and maybe she has. "Together." Clarke smiles at her daughter's promise and grabs Bellamy's hand in hers. The three sit together, like the family they've always been meant to be. She prays that she lives through tomorrow because this is exactly the life she's been dreaming about, ever since Bellamy Blake left her behind on Earth to live without him.


	15. Necessary Sacrifices

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". First off, I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner. Unfortunately, I've had some unforeseen computer problems and needed a few weeks to earn enough money to get it fixed. I'm working on catching-up with all my fanfictions, so thank you for being patient. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 15

Necessary Sacrifices

Clarke wakes up early the next morning and rolls over to see Bellamy's eyes wide open. She's surprised that he's awake, but she's glad she can say goodbye the way she wants to. Clarke leans forward and kisses Bellamy with all the love she feels for him. If this is their last morning together, she wants him to know how much he means to her. The kiss grows more passionate and soon the two find themselves wanting more. Clarke breaks the kiss for a moment and locks eyes with him. "We can't do this now." Bellamy gives her a smirk. "Why not Princess?" Clarke feels a sense of annoyance wash over her and backs away from him. "You know why." Clarke points at Bellamy's wound and he shakes his head. "I'm fine Princess, should be good as new by tomorrow." She watches him try to get into a sitting position, but he winces in pain when he finally sits upright. Bellamy's eyes lock with hers. "See." Clarke shakes her head and leans over to give him one more kiss. "I love you Bellamy Blake, even though you're a terrible liar." He gives her a sad smile and it breaks her heart a little. Bellamy grabs her hand and touches her bound ring. Clarke's heart does a somersault and she feels tears begin to cloud her vision. After a few moments, his eyes finally look up and connect with hers. She can see the tears glistening in his eyes as well. "I know we can't fight this battle together, Princess, but promise me that we'll do everything else together in the future." Clarke nods and they kiss one last time. She loves this man more than anything else in the world. When Bellamy finally pulls back and they lock eyes, he gives her a sad smile. "I love you too, Clarke Blake." Despite how heartbreaking this moment between them has been, she can't help but smile at the man that never fails to make her feel happy, to make her feel _whole_.

Clarke finishes packing the last of her gear for the trip, when Maddi comes over to her. She looks up at her daughter, who's wearing the necklace she had given her the previous night. Clarke smiles, remembering the promise that they had pledged the night before, as a family. "Ready go." Clarke nods and picks up her bag from the ground. She slings it over her shoulder and looks over at Maddi. "Wait minute." Clarke watches her daughter rush past her and make her way over to Bellamy. She gets onto her knees and gives him a long hug. Clarke loves watching them together. Maddi holding on a little too tightly and Bellamy enduring it because he wants to make sure that Maddi knows he cares about her. When Maddi finally pulls back, Bellamy places a kiss on her forehead and she gives him a wide smile. Maddi lets him go and makes her way back over to her. Clarke exchanges a meaningful look with Bellamy and then they both set off into an unknown future, both hoping to return to their certain future with Bellamy.

Clarke, Octavia, and Maddi arrive at the rendezvous point in Polis. Clarke scans the area and her eyes land on Drake standing in the middle of the ruins, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. She takes a breath and the three of them walk over to Drake. Clarke prays this isn't another trap, as she touches the gun holster on her hip. She knows what this man is capable of and she wants to be ready for anything. "I'm glad you three could make it. Now, let's get down to business." Drake waves his hand and two of his men bring out their people. She's surprised that they aren't tied up like the last time she'd seen them. Clarke senses something wrong with the situation and exchanges a look with Octavia. "What do you want from us?" Drake's eyes travel over to Clarke and his smirk widens. "I told you when we landed that all I wanted was you, now are you going to make things easy by coming with me or am I going to have to kill your people right in front of you?" She feels anger threatening to take her over and gives him a glare in return. "Take me instead, I'm a lot more valuable to you as Heda then she is." Clarke's blood runs cold, as she turns to face Octavia standing there steady, like the leader she's always been destined to be. "As long as you have me trapped here as your prisoner, my people will bow down to your rule and you'll get what you want." Drake stares intently at Octavia, seemingly trying to figure out if she's telling the truth.

After a few tense moments, Drake gives her another smirk. "Alright, we have a deal, but your people have to come here and officially pledge their loyalty to me." Octavia nods her head in agreement. "Fine, let my people go, and you can take me now." Drake smiles at her. "You're a brave one, no wonder you're Heda." She watches Octavia give him a glare and he turns his attention to her. "I trust you will get the rest of your people here by sundown tomorrow, Wanheda." She sends him another glare and he waves over two of his men to take Octavia away. Clarke locks eyes with Octavia. "Tell Bell to let me go, my brother is stubborn, but he isn't stupid." Clarke reluctantly nods, knowing that convincing Bellamy not to save Octavia will be a challenge, if not impossible. She watches Octavia's eyes grow softer. "Take care of him for me, may we meet again." With that, Drake's men drag her away and Clarke walks away with a heavy heart.

Bellamy looks up at the clouds overhead, counting each minute that goes by. He prays that Clarke, Maddi, and his sister are okay. If anything happens to anyone of them, he's not sure what he'll do. Bellamy feels more helpless than he's ever felt in his whole life. "Bellamy." His heart speeds up at the sound of her voice and he winces when he sits up. Bellamy's eyes lock with hers, but his heart drops, when he sees the look of sadness within her eyes. "Clarke." She drops down next to him. "Is Maddi…?" Clarke shakes her head and his eyes catch Maddi walking over with her head down, looking just as defeated as Clarke does. His eyes scan the rest of the group that follows Maddi into the camp. Bellamy is glad to see their people back, but his heart twists, when he notices one person missing. His eyes meet Clarke's. "Where's Octavia?" Clarke shakes her head and he begins to feel the tears gather in his eyes. She can't be _gone_. "What happened?" She grabs his hand in hers. "Octavia sacrificed her freedom for our people, for _us._ " Bellamy feels sick to his stomach at the thought of Octavia rotting away in a prison controlled by Drake. He feels a small hand grab his free hand and turns to see Maddi kneeling on the other side of him. Bellamy looks at both Maddi and Clarke, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get his sister back, no matter what.


	16. My Responsibility

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Now that Octavia is being held hostage, I wonder what her big brother will do about it? One chapter left in the story after this one. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 16

My Responsibility

Bellamy grabs his gun holster, ready for the trip to Polis. He doesn't give a damn about the pain that's radiating within his body and threatening to consume him. His sister is out there and he needs to get to her. Bellamy takes a deep breath in, trying to get himself together. "You're not walking there." He closes his eyes at the sound of her sharp tone. Bellamy knew that she wouldn't react well to this, but he knows what he has to do. "If I'm going to kill Drake, I have to be standing upright." Clarke takes a few angry steps towards him and shakes her head. "You aren't killing Drake, we need to try and negotiate for peace. Our first token of good faith is for our people to pledge loyalty to him." Bellamy shakes his head. "I'm not bowing down to that guy." Clarke suddenly grabs his hand and squeezes. "Bellamy, please do this for me, for _us_." She runs her finger over his ring and he sighs at her gentle touch. Bellamy knows he's not going to win this battle. "You're lucky I love you, Princess." Clarke smiles the brightest he's ever seen and then leans in to kiss him.

It lasts only a few moments, before someone clears their throat. They pull back and Bellamy sees Raven smirking at his moment with Clarke. "If you two lovebirds are done canoodling, your stretcher is ready, Blake." Bellamy can't help but smirk wider at his best friend. He's happy that Raven is safe, he just wishes he could say the same about Octavia. "Back off Reyes, I'm trying to get a few minutes with my wife." Raven's grin widens. "Well, hurry up because I'm not dealing with Abby's wrath when you don't show up." With that, she walks away and Bellamy's eyes lock with Clarke's. He loves this woman in front of him and he'll be damned, if he ever loses her again. Bellamy gives her another kiss, but this time, they're not interrupted.

Bellamy reluctantly lies down on the makeshift stretcher and they set off towards Polis. He hates this, but knows it's the only way he's getting to his sister. Bellamy looks over to see Clarke walking next to the stretcher and he's thankful she's right by his side. "Bellamy." He turns to see Maddi standing on his other side and gives her a smirk. "What is it, Maddi?" She gives him a determined look. "Save O." Bellamy can't help but smile at _his_ daughter calling his sister O like him. "Yes, Maddi, we're going to save O." She gives him a sweet smile. "You can bet on that." He adds, as she grabs his hand for the long journey ahead.

When they finally reach Polis a few hours later, Bellamy is tired of lying down and is ready to get back on his feet. The restlessness he's felt this entire trip is starting to grate on his nerves. They stop at the edge of the ruined city, where Kane and Murphy place him on the ground. Bellamy sits up slowly, trying not to wince from the pain. After a few moments, he stands up and finally gets into an upright position. Bellamy sees Drake and his goons marching towards them, that cocky smirk on his damn face. His heart stops, when he sees a familiar brunette, trailing the group. Octavia, his strong and brave sister, is tied up like cattle. Her eyes are blackened and her bottom lip is busted. The bruises on her face make his stomach churn and he can only imagine the kind of sick psychological damage they've done to her since the day before. Bellamy instinctively places his hand on his gun holster, wanting nothing more than to shoot this guy. He feels something brush against his hand resting over the gun and turns to lock eyes with his wife. Clarke slightly shakes her head and he moves his hand away from the gun. The tension within Bellamy dissipates, but he refuses to completely back down to the bastard in front of him, so he hovers his hand over the gun on his belt.

As Drake gets closer, he waves his hand and one of his goons grabs his sister, dragging her forward. He throws her on the ground and smirks at him like he's won. Bellamy glares at the man and he can feel his fingertips begin to touch the top of his holster. He can't let this monster win, he won't. Not when Octavia is on the line. "What's the matter Bellamy, did I finally beat you down hard enough to learn who's really in charge?" Bellamy glares at the man in front of him, feeling a raging inferno building inside of him. "You're not in charge here Drake, Octavia is." Drake shakes his head and kicks Octavia as hard as he can. Bellamy grabs his gun without thinking and points it right at Drake's chest. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Bellamy." His heart is pounding away within his chest. "One wave of my hand and your great leader is gone." He takes the safety off his gun and shakes his head. "I'm not afraid of you, Drake." Bellamy rushes towards him without thinking and a gunshot rings out. He can feel his makeshift stitches pulling out and the blood seeping through his shirt. The pain is so intense, all he sees is an intense white light in front of his eyes, before everything goes black.

Clarke watches the scene in complete horror. One minute, Bellamy is standing next to her and the next, he's rushing towards a man that has more than enough fire power behind him to kill. Her heart aches, as he tackles Drake and falls to the ground. A gunshot rings out, but she barely hears it. Her eyes are too focused on her husband to notice. When she runs up to the scene, rifle at the ready, she desperately tries to pull Drake off Bellamy. "Clarke, let me help you?" She nods, feeling completely numb with the possibility that Bellamy is dead. Kane grabs one shoulder and her the other, both pulling the man away from Bellamy with every ounce of strength they have. There's blood everywhere, but she realizes that most of it belongs to Drake. There's a bullet hole in the center of his chest, right through the core of his heart. Clarke knows Bellamy didn't shoot Drake, so her eyes scan her people and she spots Maddi in the distance. She's on her knees, staring up into the clear sky above.

Clarke scans the crowd once again for her mother, spotting her across the field quickly gathering the medical supplies for this trip. She turns to Kane. "Can you go get my mom, I need to check on Maddi, but I don't want to leave him like this?" Kane nods at her words and rushes across the field towards her mother. Clarke takes a sharp breath in and turns to look at her soulmate, who is more stubborn than his own good. She brushes her hand across his forehead, checking for any sign of a temperature, and sighs in relief, when he's cool to the touch. "Clarke." She turns to see her mother rushing over with various medical supplies in-tow. Clarke watches her kneel down next to him. "He wasn't shot, but I think he tore his stitches." Her mother frowns at her. "Did you check to see if he has a temperature?" Clarke nods at her mother's words. "I did, he doesn't have a temperature. I need to go check on Maddi, can you save him?" Abby gives her a reluctant nod. "I'll try." Clarke nods, not liking the uncertainty she detects in her mother's voice. Nevertheless, she turns to make her way across the field, to tend to the child she loves with her whole heart.

Clarke sits next to Maddi without saying a word. She knows how difficult it is to justify killing someone else, even if they are threatening the lives of the people you love. Clarke's heart aches for her young daughter, who's putting up walls around her heart, much like she had. "You did what you had to do, Maddi." She watches her nod slightly and turn towards her with tears in her eyes. "Kill Bellamy." Clarke puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yes, they would have, if you hadn't killed him first." Maddi swipes the tears out of her eyes and stands up. She gives Clarke a small smile. "Bellamy okay?" Clarke takes a sharp breath in, trying to conceal the fear that's flooding her veins. "He'll be fine, let's go see if we can do anything to help." Maddi nods her head and the two walk over to the most important man in both their lives.

Bellamy wakes up some time later, feeling the worse he's ever felt in his life. The pain isn't just radiating now, it's excruciating. If he didn't have Clarke, Maddi, and O to live for, he'd check out right now. _Octavia_. Bellamy shoots up and scans the camp for his sister. He doesn't see her anywhere and a fresh wave of panic drowns him. "Bellamy, what's the matter?" He turns to see Clarke coming out of the woods with O in tow. Bellamy's heart warms at the sight of his sister. When he had blacked out, he hadn't known if she survived. Bellamy's so thankful that he didn't lose _her_ again. "It's about time you got up, big brother." Octavia gives him that sly smile of hers and rushes towards him. When she had been at a distance, he hadn't been able to see the scars left by that bastard. Now, as her face illuminates in the night, he can see how battered it is and it makes the fury rise inside of him again. "Don't get up, Bell. I'm fine, just a little bruised, it's nothing I can't handle." Bellamy takes a sharp breath, as Octavia gives him a genuine smile. Just like that, the flames are extinguished. He can't help but give her a smile back. "I'm glad you're okay, O." She kneels and gently wraps her arms around his shoulders. Brother and sister hopefully reunited for good.

Clarke comes over to visit him after Octavia leaves, knowing that the siblings needed some time alone after everything that's happened. As Clarke sits next to his makeshift stretcher, he leans in and gives her a long kiss. The two only come up when they need air. Bellamy realizes after he pulls away how lucky he is to be alive and have her by his side. "How are you feeling?" Bellamy shakes his head. "Like I've been hit by the Rover one too many times." Clarke gives him a sad smile, concern etched all over her face. "You scared me, I didn't think you'd make it." Bellamy reaches up and caresses her cheek. "What happened after I tried to take out Drake?" He can see the pain cloud her eyes at his question and his heart clenches.

Bellamy doesn't like seeing her in pain, he's _never_ liked it. "Maddi shot him and then a war broke out. We won, Bellamy. Kane and I were able to negotiate a peace treaty between our two groups." Bellamy's breath catches at her words and he can hardly wrap his head around it. They had won the war, but the thought that he had been the reason Maddi had killed someone makes him feel sick. Clarke puts her hand over his heart and they lock eyes. "Hey, this isn't your fault, Bellamy. She did what she had to do, just like we would have done." The guilt is still eating him up inside, despite Clarke's words. To him, it doesn't matter, if she had done what she had to do. It doesn't change the fact that blood is on her hands because of _him_.


	17. Together

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". We've finally reached the end of this story and I want to thank everyone that's followed and favorited it. I appreciate all the support and hope to write more Bellarke fanfictions in the future. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 17

Together

Clarke can't believe that she's back here after all these years. It's where her journey began and now it's where a new journey begins. She stares at the dilapidated structure in front of her, still standing, even after the nuclear wave happened. "Hey, Princess." Clarke turns to Bellamy, who's walking towards her carrying a metal door they had salvaged from the bunker. Kane had told them to take it to the dropship, so they'd have privacy in their new home. _Home_. Clarke hasn't had a true home since she left the Ark. She has always felt that a home is made up of the people within it, rather than defined by a structure. Clarke locks eyes with her husband and smiles. "Hey, how are things going in the bunker?" Bellamy shakes his head. "Octavia has mandated that our people have to choose to live in the bunker or rough it on their own somewhere else." Clarke nods her head. "I bet that didn't go over well." Bellamy smirks and makes his way up the ramp towards the opening of the dropship. She watches him set the door aside and walk into the structure. Bellamy comes out moments later, with a machine that will be used to weld the door, which they had gotten from their new allies.

Since their treaty had been agreed upon a few days ago, the new nominated leader Kline, had been forthcoming with supplies and many of the weapons that were kept in Drake's arsenal. Clarke hopes that they can maintain this established peace between the two groups and live in harmony. She watches Bellamy begin to weld the door and her heart warms at the sight. Domestic Bellamy isn't something she ever thought she'd see, but here he is, taking this on like he does everything else. "Clarke." She turns to see Maddi coming back through the trees with a few blankets and other supplies. Clarke can't help but smile at how much her daughter has grown in the last couple of weeks. She's not just the little girl she's raised the last few years, she's a fierce woman who knows how to survive. "Hi Maddi." She gives Clarke a smile and takes her rightful place next to her. "Bellamy done?" Clarke shakes her head. "Soon, why don't you help me build a fire in the meantime?" Maddi nods and she places everything on the ramp.

The two find some branches and build a fire. It's something they've done a thousand times before, but somehow, this feels different. Maybe, it's because their building it in front of their new home or maybe it's because a certain handsome Bellamy Blake is finally here with them. Whatever the reason, the fire blazing in front of them marks a new beginning. Clarke makes her way over to the supplies on the ramp and grabs a few power bars for their makeshift dinner. "Everything's secured." Clarke whips her head in the direction the voice is coming from and smiles. "Thanks, Bellamy." He smirks and settles next to her on the ground. They all sit in silence for a few minutes, content in each other's presence, watching the roaring fire in front of them.

Clarke suddenly sees Maddi shift uncomfortably across the fire and her eyes focus on her. "What's wrong, Maddi?" Her eyes lock with hers. "Me go bunker?" Clarke stares at her daughter in confusion. Does she really think that she wouldn't stay here with them? "No, you're staying with us." Maddi's face lights up and Clarke's heart soars. "You're stuck with us." Bellamy adds and she can't help but smile at her husband. "Why did you think you wouldn't be staying with us?" Maddi's eyes leave Bellamy and she locks eyes with Clarke again. "You married, me out." Clarke wonders if this was how people in her village lived, as she gets up and walks around the fire to join her on the other side.

Clarke grabs the necklace around her neck and Maddi's eyes look down. "Remember when we all made that vow before the battle with Drake?" Maddi nods her head. "As far as Bellamy and I are concerned, we both vowed to take care of you as our daughter, which means that you go where we go." Clarke can see the tears filling her daughter's eyes and her heart warms at the sight. When she had found this scared little girl on her own, she had never thought that motherhood would be for her, but she loves being a mother and she's excited to share the responsibility with Bellamy. Clarke's eyes fall on him across the fire and he gives her a smirk. "There's something I want to show you, Maddi." Bellamy gets up and waits for Maddi to make her way over to him. When she reaches him, he puts his arm around her and leads their daughter into the dropship. Clarke smiles at the fire, knowing exactly what Bellamy's going to show her.

Bellamy opens the new door of the dropship and walks over to the ladder in the middle of the room. He hopes she loves this, he's been secretly working on it for the last few days. "It's up there." Maddi gives him a small smile and starts to make her way up the ladder. Bellamy waits a few moments for her to get up the ladder on her own. He wants her to experience this by herself first. When she reaches the top and disappears into the room, Bellamy begins to make his way up the ladder. He's not more than three steps up, when his daughter looks down with the biggest smile he's seen her have since he met her. "Room mine." Bellamy gives her a smirk. "Yeah, Maddi, the room is yours." She disappears in the room again and he makes it to the top moments later.

He steps into the space and spots Maddi lying on her newly constructed bed. Bellamy was able to wrangle a cot out of the bunker and had help from Kane building a makeshift bedframe with some metal that he had found among the ruins of Polis. Her eyes look up and lock with his. "What's this?" Maddi runs her hands over the cot. "Where I come from, it's called a bed." She stares at him in confusion. "Bed?" Bellamy nods and walks over to the bed to sit by her. "When Clarke and I were in space, this is like what we slept on." Maddi gives him another blinding smile and he feels a rush of pride wash over him at how excited she is. "Clarke, you, bed?" Bellamy nods at her words. "I was able to get another cot, but it's nothing like this." He had wanted to make this special for her, so he had used the last of the salvaged metal they had and built it. Clarke hadn't minded sleeping on the cot and jumped at the idea, when he had brought it up to her right after the treaty was reached.

Maddi suddenly lunges at him, catching him completely off-guard. She wraps her arms around him tightly and buries her face into his shoulder. When Bellamy gets over the shock of it, he manages to wrap his arms her just as tightly. He had been like a father to Octavia for years, but this is different. Maddi may not belong to him by blood, but she is _his_ daughter. There's no denying it, this feels _right_. When she pulls away, he can see the tears in her eyes and he wipes a single tear that's dropped down her cheek. "Father." Bellamy's heart stops at her words and he feels tears glisten in his own eyes. "Yeah, Maddi, I'm your dad." She smiles at him and Bellamy hears Clarke making her way up. He turns a few moments later and he can see the tears in Clarke's eyes as well. Of course, she had managed to hear at least the tail end of that conversation. In this case, Bellamy is glad she did. Clarke's eyes fall on Maddi. "Do you like it?" Maddi nods at her and gets up from the cot.

She makes her way over to her and gives her a big hug. Clarke can't help but smile at her daughter's happiness. When Maddi finally pulls back, her grin widens. "Mother." Clarke's breath catches at her words and the tears fall down her cheeks. Her eyes travel over to Bellamy, who's sitting on the bed and he gives her a tearful smile back. The three beginning the next chapter of their lives _together_ , their story far from over.


End file.
